1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a detachable storage means such as a photo-magnetic disk and designed to store an image.
2. Related Background Art
Various types of image storage apparatuses for storing an image on a storage medium such as a magnetic disk or photo-magnetic disk have been proposed. In an apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,760, after a specific type of halftone processing to be performed is designated with respect to a read photographic image, the image is stored on a magnetic disk. In addition, there has been proposed an apparatus capable of setting various filing modes in accordance with image storage forms.
When, however, standardized operations are to be performed by using these apparatuses, a filing mode must be set for each operation. This sometimes makes operation cumbersome.